


Every Other Freckle

by seveillon



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Band Fic, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JeanMarco Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jeanmarco Week<br/>Day 1: Zero Gravity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Freckle

The dance floor crushed around me, bodies undulating and gyrating to the hypnotic beat Zero Gravity was pounding out.  
  
 _"Come with me and I'll show you,  
_ _I'll show you,  
_ _How I really feel…”_

Jean banged away on the drums, singing a background chorus of “ooh’s” and sighing into the microphone. Marco’s body moved to the beat and he let himself be carried into the crowd’s mentality of love, sex, and passion. Blue lights cast shadows, casting swirling dark shadows. Bodies came alive in the darkness, secrets revealed with no shame or embarrassment. His arms strayed up over his head of their own volition, swaying to the steady beat. They locked eyes on the next line and it felt like everything else faded away. There were no more sweaty, fevered bodies pressed up against Marco, just Jean, singing to him, for him. Marco maneuvered his way through the frantically dancing people, trying to get closer to him.

Nac took a deep breath, preparing for the climax of the song.  
  
 _"Tell me how you feel,  
_ _Don’t let this be the end!  
_ _Endlessly, I’ll wait for you.  
_ _Hold me in your arms  
_ _And we can transcend this cruel world!”_

His screaming faded out, and Marco found himself up at the front of the stage. Jean rang out the final beat, a huge smile on his face. Wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his arm, he took a swig of water before coming to greet Marco on the stage’s edge. “Hey, Freckles, enjoy the show?” He leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Marco blushed a deep red, never one for public affection, it always made him feel embarrassed and sure people were always looking at them. Now that the music had stopped, there was no mask to his emotions so Marco’s nerves fluttered even stronger. “Of course I did. You rocked it up there,” he smiled sweetly. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starving!”

“Okay, I’ll go grab a table and we’ll grab a bite to eat before going home, okay?” 

Jean stood up, glancing at his band mates already packing up the gear to the night. “I won’t be long,” he promised.

Marco grabbed the cleanest table he could find, which wasn’t really all that clean, even after he wiped it down with a few wet napkins. Sliding on top of the cracked red stool he picked up a menu, and made a face. That was sticky too. Using what remained of the wet napkins he did his best to clean off his hands and the menu, barely noticing when Jean slid into the seat across from him. “Hey,” he greeted. “See anything good in there?”

Marco shrugged, “I don’t even know. I think I’ll just get a burger. Did the rest of the guys want anything?” He was referring to the members of Zero Gravity. Normally after gigs the band would hang out and grab a few beers, but since Jean had started seeing Marco, he went out with the guys less. He didn’t seem to miss it, and sometimes they all hung out together, but Marco didn’t want Jean to feel like he was robbing him of a good time.

“No, they’re just gonna go try and get some girls.” He made a silly face, exaggerating his disgust to try and make Marco laugh. It worked, and they both broke out into voracious laughter. Jean reached across the table and grabbed Marco’s hand, squeezing it gently.

Jean had actually dated a few girls before Marco, so he wasn’t against them. It was just that once Marco came along, he found out he had a preference for Marco.

A waitress came over, interrupting the intimacy. “What can I getcha?” She snapped on her gum.

“Burger, please.” Marco said.

“Uhhh,” Jean scanned the menu quickly. “I think I’ll get the jalapeno poppers and the chicken wrap thing.” Marco banged his knee under the table. “Please,” Jean added.

The waitress wrote it down, melting seamlessly back into the crowd. Jean pressed his thumb over Marco’s, igniting a heated game of thumb wars until the waitress came back five minutes later with their food. “Damn that was fast,” Jean observed.

They chowed down, ravished from dancing and playing all night long.

“You looked really good out there earlier, by the way.” Marco blushed at the compliment. He had forgotten the intimate moment shared with Jean on the dance floor. “I wish I didn’t always have to be up on stage so we could enjoy the music together.”

“Maybe one day we can go to another bands show and dance together,” Marco offered.

Jean caressed his thumb over Marco’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Yeah, maybe.”

They finished their food in silence, too concentrated on appeasing their hunger to be talking. Once they were finished Jean slipped a few bucks onto the table and stood up. “Ready to go? I know you have work it the morning.” He looked at the clock. It read 1:30 AM.

Marco groaned, agony rising from his chest at the thought of waking up in five hours. “Please, don’t remind me!” He slipped off the stool simultaneously grabbing onto Jean’s hand in the process. They exited into the cool early morning breeze, interwoven fingers swinging between them. It wasn’t quite cold enough to need a jacket, but Jean turned on the heat in the car anyway. He liked to be hot, he explained once to Marco. One day, Jean told him, he was going to move down by the equator, on a little island where he could have a boat and just relax all day. Of course he’d take Marco with him, he said. 

Jean drove with his left hand casually on the wheel letting the fingers of his right trace intricate patterns through Marco’s hand. There hands rested together on Marco’s thigh, relaxed, “Every Other Freckle” quietly floating out of the speakers. Jean was singing along under his breath, it was the perfect ending to their exciting evening.

Jean rolled to a stop, the red light glaringly bright through the windshield. He leaned over to nuzzle his nose against Marco’s neck, breathing out, “I want every other freckle, I want every other freckle…” Marco laughed, turning toward his to rub their noses together, joining in with the lyrics. _I want every other freckle, I want every other freckle._

The car behind them beeped, fed up with waiting for them to realize the light had turned green. Reluctantly, Jean pulled away, leisurely applying gas to push the car forward. Marco’s hand reached up to toy with his undercut when it happened. A car slammed into them on the passenger’s side, a horrible crunch reverberated in Jean’s skull. He saw Marco’s hand fall away, his eyes filled with fear as the car began to flip, skidding across the pavement, the metal screeching in distress.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Jean saw Marco’s head whipped back, and maybe he thought he heard a crack, but how could he tell with all this other noise? The seatbelt pulled on Jean, trying to keep him attached to the seat. The windshield shattered out as the car rolled, a horrible cacophony of fractured glass. Rubber slid on asphalt, the other car, spinning out of control into a lamppost. The car collapsed in, crushing their bodies into the damaged interior. One more half flip and the car halted, dangling Jean over Marco’s prone body.

He saw blood. A pool of it was spreading over the carpet. An excruciating pain began to burn in his arm and Jean looked down to see a broken piece of glass from the windshield embedded in his bicep. The puddle rippled as his blood ran down his arm and dripped from his fingertips.

What was that ringing his ears? “Marco? Marco!” Jean tried to call. He couldn’t even hear himself, his brain was so fogged, shaken, and swollen from impact. Wiggling his fingers he tried to reach Marco’s unresponsive body, but the seatbelt held him back and he was dangling at too awkward of an angle to be able to move much. Warm tears began to pool in his eyes. _Marco, Marco, Marco._ Was he calling out to him? He didn’t know if his voice was even working anymore.

His door was ripped off, jerking Jean out of his stupor. Cut free from his seatbelt, strong arms lifted him out of the wreckage. Lights were blazing, red, blue, and white. It was too bright. He tried to hold up a hand to shield his eyes, hissing in pain when the glass tugged against his muscles. A man and woman in dark blue stood above him. Their lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. _Did they get out Marco?_

He turned his head, thumping his cheek down, muscles tight and fighting movement. Jean could see the car was totaled. A firefighter crawled through the wreckage, but where was Marco?

“M.. m.. mar..” A shaky finger pointed to the car.

The female EMT understood first. “Tony! Any luck on getting the other guy out?”

With a grunt, the firefighter released a piece of metal about four feet in length. “About there. I’m going to need back up to get him out!” Two people ran over, dragging Marco’s limp body out of the shambles. The whole right side of his face was covered in blood. The firefighter and EMTs laid Marco on the ground, not even bothering to put him on a stretcher like they did with Jean.

Jean’s brows knit together in confusion. He looked for the female EMT, questions pushing against his closed lips, but her back was turned, gathering some weird contraption for some purpose. Jean wanted no part in it. Ignoring the pain searing through his whole body, he swung his legs over the side of the gurney, making his way over to Marco at a snail’s pace.

It took what felt like forever to reach the body, and he was surprised no one stopped him, but amidst all the chaos and the other car there were too many things to keep track off. He kneeled down, falling heavily next to Marco’s body. Reaching out the hand of his good arm he shook Marco, finally finding his voice. “Marco, get up.”

But there was no response. Not a flutter of his eyelashes, or a groan at being disturbed.

“Marco!” Jean raised his voice, panic creeping in now. _No, please, no please. Don’t let this happen._ The female EMT finally realized Jean was gone and came rushing over to him, frantically trying to pull him back. 

“NO!” He roared, shoving her away. The force knocked her on her back, but he didn’t care. Jean reached down to cradle Marco, bringing his head into his lap. A hand caressed down his cheek. “Marco, please.” He sobbed, hot tears pouring over, falling on an unresponsive, unflinching face. “Please, no,” he begged, rocking back and forth.

Marco’s black hair was matted in blood. A grimy mess of it stuck to the side of his face mixed with dirt and God knows what else. His lips were parted slightly, like he was waiting for a kiss to wake him up. Jean was desperate enough to try. He placed his cracked lips over Marco’s bloody ones, the copper taste almost making him gag. With a broken cry Jean lifted his head, knowing it was futile.

The female EMT was back, placing her hand on Jean’s shoulder. “There was nothing we could do. He was DOA, most likely due to impact. Come away, now, we’ll take care of you and get you all settled now.”

Jean shook his head, tears, sweat, and blood flying out in every direction. “No, no, no.” He didn’t know if he was saying no to the EMT taking him away, or Marco begin dead. Because that couldn’t be. No, that couldn’t be.

Jean sobbed harder, holding Marco tighter to his chest, resting their foreheads together. The pain wracked his body, opening a black chasm that sucked the breath from his lungs and warmth from his body. _No, no, please. No. Marco, come back._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I was going to do fluff but my hand slipped...  
> And I know it's not really accurate to the theme but.. space? Nah. All I could think about it Battlestar Galatica and I don't have time to write a BSG themed fic lol
> 
> [(I recommend you to have this playing too at some point.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mhgfXgwdls)
> 
> Also, this is unedited, so let me know if you see any grammar mistakes please!
> 
> PS I really like writing this so I might revisit it at some point, I don't know though..


End file.
